


Until My Last Breath

by darkrestorer



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Action & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Multiple Sex Positions, Porn With Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:40:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28356339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrestorer/pseuds/darkrestorer
Summary: In the beginning, she was a calamity on two legs. Ruthless, cold, she was the very pinnacle of a tyrant. Although, even a tyrant, she lived following her ideal as a true king. It was up to Chaldea's Master to quell the walking storm and make her the invaluable ally she was meant to be. And he had all seven Singularities to do it.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Artoria Pendragon Alter | Saber
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Saber Alter is probably my favorite Servant, right up there with Musashi. I tried to write something special for her in my limited schedule, and this was the best I could manage. So please read and enjoy it if possible.
> 
> Btw, if this particular couple offends you, I apologize...for nothing!
> 
> Also, this story not in any way connected to Shinjuku Ablaze.

_Singularity 0 - Fuyuki_

There was so much darkness. The scent in the air could not be recognized by anything but death and ash. There was a strange light like an aura around the place. A miasma of pure evil. The cracks running across the ground itself exuded malice on an entirely different level that no human could contain. It was like the whole world's evil concentrated into one area.

The Greater Grail's silhouette was an enormous void ripping a gap within the chaotic hellscape.

Ritsuka stared at the face of despair standing below the dripping miasma of the void. A single Servant there embodied death and fears he didn't know he had. She brandished a sword of solidified shadow. Across the otherworldly weapon was a mass of blood-red lines drawing an ominous sigil, pulsing with vicious energy. The dark, murky armor they wore was almost camouflaged by the deteriorating landscape.

"She's coming, Master!" yelled Mash in front of him. She was already holding her shield up with her lithe arms.

Ritsuka snapped out of it and saw the Saber dramatically launch a few feet up into the air, only for her to descend upon the group.

"Stand back, boy!" Cu Chulainn nudged him back with a hand, making him stumble a few steps away, then made signs with his fingers to ready his runes. As the light appeared in his hand, the Saber, Arturia Pendragon, slammed her muddied holy sword against the Mash's shield, sending a tiny shockwave that pounded against his chest.

"Engaging the enemy now." Mash gathered her strength and pushed back the sword, yet Arturia quickly returned another swing. And another. And another. Each blow could create gusts of wind and shake the earth.

"You're doing a good job holding her off, missy! Keep her within your sights or that sword of hers will blow you away!" Cu struck the ground with his palm, causing runes of light to spread out from him. The earth then shuddered followed by massive tree roots wriggling free of the lifeless dirt. They were far too numerous and fast to count. As Ritsuka watched in awe, they rose high up several feet and aimed their sharp ends at the lone knight.

While Mash tried to hold onto the deadlock, but the platinum blonde Saber overpowered her, pushing her away. Mash's heels slid across the ground, but she was too off-balance to keep her shield in front of her again. The red sigils along Arturia's sword came alive. Jetblack energy burst and surrounded her blade. Even with the enormous amount of power she held, she swung it wide from the side of her belt to across the space around her as easily as if it were a wooden bat. All the roots which were diving towards her were singed and sliced in half as soon as they came into contact.

Ritsuka was paralyzed with fear while watching the battle. He had only joined Chaldea and was expected to join the reserves or end up doing clerical duties if that wasn't necessary. He was just a regular teen who had loving parents and siblings. He was in the swim club back in high school, he had a brief love life which ended in him getting dumped, he worked a part-time job in a convenience store, all the typical things you'd expect from a normal person, so this was beyond his imagination.

He suddenly felt a hand grab his shoulder. "What are you doing spacing out, Fujimaru?!" Olga Marie shook his entire body brusquely. "In case you haven't noticed, we are fighting a top-class Servant here. Stop being so incompetent for one second and order Mash what to do!"

"E-even if you say that…" He turned back towards Cu who was firing bolts of sweeping inferno and Mash who was trying to stand up from the rubble. _What am I even supposed to do here? I can hardly keep up._

"What the heck are you saying?!" The woman shook him by the collar in the midst of the fearsome fight. "Didn't we train you before this mission started?!"

"But…." He saw how the lone Servant dealt with their allies. It's not that they were weak, it's just that she alone was too strong. The viciousness of her strikes and the cold-blooded air she exuded sent unpleasant shivers throughout his body. She didn't care about how the landscape was reshaped with her absurd bursts of mana or how she was surrounded, she was like a walking disaster.

Saber slid back across the ground after being warded off by Cu and Mash's defensive skills. Her outbursts of mana tore through the cavern's ceiling and the stalactites like a carving knife, leaving great gashes all across the battlefield. She readied her stance as she put her weapon at her hip. "It seems I must change the course of this trifle fight in a single stroke," she spoke as reciting a declaration of finality. "Vortigern." A swell of dark power engulfed her holy sword, spanning dozens of times wider than the weapon itself.

"Mash!" Ritsuka took a step forward. "She's unleashing her Noble Phantasm!"

"Roger! I may not be skilled yet, but I will do everything in my power!" She struck her shield against the ground and chanted the makeshift Noble Phantasm they named not too long ago, Lord Chaldeas. The tall, permeating shield of light grew wide enough to cover their entire group. Somehow, Ritsuka felt security behind its massive body, but as soon as Saber finished her preparations, all his hairs stood on end.

The power that Excalibur threw crashed like a hammer falling against the stern wall of Lord Chaldeas. Mash pushed her entire body, and Ritsuka felt compelled to support her as he ran, getting behind and adding his own limbs to support the wall. He heard something akin to a hurricane from beyond her shield. The storm was fighting back, propelling them with black energy.

"A-Are you alright, senpai?!" said Mash after the powerful beam dwindled.

"I'm okay…." Ritsuka's hands and feet were still trembling. What if he had been shot by that attack directly? Any of his limbs would have been erased just like that.

"Oi, this is no time for small talk, you two," called out Cu while preparing another set of runes. "It's not over yet."

Arturia straightened herself up and then examined her gauntlet. Its outline seemed to have started fading. "I concur." She clenched it before gripping her sword's hilt again with both hands. "It might have been insufficient, but I still have enough will to spare."

Mash tightened her hold on the shield as soon as Arturia advanced. As Cu finished his runes, which seemingly made his staff glow, he met the Saber partway through. The Caster surprisingly parried her sword and sent a flurry of winding blows with his staff, which Saber checked seamlessly. Mash moved to deal a blunt strike from the side.

"That's it, Mash!" encouraged Marie. "Use that shield of yours for all its worth!"

The Shielder struck Arturia's visor, revealing a portion of her face within, and Arturia returned the favor by creating a dark pillar around her sword and swung it wide.

"Not yet!" Cu buried the end of his staff to the ground. A small recess came out from underneath Arturia followed by several tree roots reaching out to surround the Saber's arm.

Arturia merely glanced at the hindrance as if it was some fly before cutting it into pieces with the same energy she had created. Cu was about to thrust his staff towards her, but she was quicker. Right before his weapon could hit her breastplate, she blew the Caster away with a single burst of her mana, just in time to turn and hit the large shield. The shield was sent flying in an instant. Artoria slashed the air with a fearsome burst, sending rubble and dust soaring up.

"Hiya!" Marie caught the draft straight into the face and was sent tumbling backward.

Mash got knocked back at the same time as she tried to protect herself with her arms, while Ritsuka lowered himself in order to clutch the ground. When the wave subsided, he found himself raising his head and coming face-to-face with Excalibur's pointed tip. A great knot swelled unpleasantly at his stomach as fear set in. He looked at the Saber's pale face and found it strangely captivating. Even with the fact that her gold eye contained nothing but cold, murderous intent, he saw an alluring beauty.

"I suppose I must commend you, Master of Chaldea," said the knight of darkness, "for you have prepared an entertaining fight for me. A good slaughter to slake my blade."

Ritsuka gritted his teeth. _Is there anything I can do?!_

"But I should berate you as well. If this is the only thing you can achieve, then you shouldn't have taken your position in the first place. You should just stop your pointless struggle and feel my steel through your skull."

"Do you really think so?" He scrounged up dirt as his hands balled into fists. He couldn't stop shaking with fear.

"You are weak, far too weak to even be called a Master." She pricked a millimeter of flesh and drew blood at the center of his forehead.

Ritsuka stood up on a wobbly leg. He was surprised the Saber didn't wipe him out of existence right there. "You are right. Surely I don't have any special qualities, but if someone as untalented as me goes down without doing a single thing, then all those who died at Chaldea would be furious at me!"

Arturia stood firm as the Master raised his fists. It was laughable. Her armor didn't budge from his punches. Yet, even with this ridiculousness, she gazed at him coldly, as if curious at what he was doing.

"Hahhh...hahhh…. Damn it." His knuckles became covered with bruises without him realizing it. When his arms gave in, he just glared at her and cursed. _What should I do? Don't I have a Mystic Code? But how do I activate those again?! Damn, why am I so helpless in these kinds of situations!_

"This is the end." Saber raised Excalibur over her head. His heart pounded inside his chest like a drum. Visions of his end flashed in his mind.

 _I really am weak._ Even as he scorned himself, he didn't avert his eyes from his predator's unyielding gaze. In a way, she was right. Perhaps there was no meaning behind him becoming humanity's last Master. But even so, he didn't want to give up.

The sound of someone rushing from the side drew the Saber's attention. Mash readied her shield in order to strike, and Arturia lowered her sword and pointed it at the deadlier opponent.

Ritsuka watched on quietly as the events transpired and how Artoria unleashed her final Noble Phantasm, one that was weaker than before, and Mash blocking it with everything she got. The giant pillar of darkness that threatened to swallow her shield dispersed along with what's left of the Saber's mana reserves. It was a hard-fought victory yet a hollow one. When Artoria started to disappear in a show of golden glitter, she met his gaze one more time. Even though she didn't utter a word to him, he understood what she was thinking; he needed to get strong.

* * *

_First Singularity - Orleans_

"I'm sorry," said Siegfried as Mash carried him on her back.

The looming shadow dotting the sky flew overhead. Its wingspan could be measured in miles, a fact that sent chills down Ritsuka's back.

Around them was a lush forest. A perfectly peaceful plot of land in Lyon's countryside which would have been a perfect sightseeing destination if not for the wicked dragon stalking them.

"What should we do, senpai?" Mash turned to look at him. Despite running long distances while carrying such a large payload, she didn't give any hints of fatigue. "We cannot hope to beat Fafnir in our present condition."

Ritsuka was running alongside her, thinking up a storm on how to deal with this situation. If only Jeanne and the rest hadn't been separated from them, they could stand a chance. But he didn't lose hope. The situation presented itself as a challenge directed towards him, and he won't make the same mistake twice and stop thinking partway through. "Wait a minute. Isn't the leyline we stopped over a while back close here?"

"You mean to make an emergency summoning?" cut in Romani's voice from the space in front. "It's a risky gamble, but I don't think we have any other choice in the matter. Good job remembering that, Ritsuka. Checking on the area now….. Got it. Just run straight and you'll come across the thicket. You should find the goal beyond that."

"There's no guarantee we're getting the reinforcements we need, but at least we can regroup." Ritsuka parted a large bush blocking their path and immediately found a watchtower up on top of a lonely hill. "Found it!"

"Alright, I'll support in the summoning process however I can just don't forget to look out for Fafnir!" Romani said. "That dragon is closely attached to Siegfried, so I doubt it'll give up anytime soon."

The skies were a perfect blue hue with long streaks of clouds floating at a steady advance towards what Ritsuka thought was south. As they went in and prepared for the summoning, the Master caught the ominous sounds of wings flapping from the distance.

"I shall stand on guard then." Siegfried used his Balmung to prop himself up after being left beside the wall interior.

"Don't push yourself too hard," reminded Ritsuka.

"If it means the defeat of my sworn enemy, then I will risk my life doing anything I can." He clutched the great sword and then turned to face the open window.

Ritsuka thought those words sounded familiar but quickly turned his attention to Mas placing her shield down on the cobblestone floor.

"Beginning Heroic Spirit summoning, doctor," reported the Shielder.

"Confirmed. Let's hope this works!"

As a colorful glow began permeating, forming into a ring, on Mash's shield, the thunderous sound of wingbeats coming from outside diverted their focus and filled their minds with dread.

"Mash, don't take your shield yet!" ordered the Master just as she was about to reach out.

"It's here!" Siegfried readied his weapon, but with his arms unsteady like that, Ritsuka doubted he could muster up any strength left to fight such a colossal creature, much less slay it. He had taken a considerable hit from both Vlad III and Camilla, so it's going to take a while for him to recover.

Ritsuka saw Fafnir swoop in from above and fanned the area with powerful gusts of wind, tearing through the wooden shutters. The stones making up the watchtower began rustling, and soon, the dragon broke through the entire top half, sending away bits of stone and wood flying out. After fending themselves off the debris, they were left staring face up towards the sky through the massive hole the dragon left behind.

Fafnir beat its sizable wings as it climbed higher and higher. Immense clouds of black smoke and streams of scarlet red fire seeped out from its nightmarish maw. It readied itself to rain death upon them.

Siegfried drew his sword closer to his body and gathered his energy. Mash secured her shield firmly to the ground, while Ritsuka watched with horror but quickly turned his fear into resolve, raising his Command Seals up. All hope seemed lost when suddenly the summoning circle flared out and blinded them. A great spear of darkness shot up towards the sky, sending shocks in its wake. Ritsuka thought he was going to be knocked away when he clung to the walls. Such an unbelievable burst of power shouldn't be able to manifest from the summoning itself, he thought, but he couldn't quite see clearly because of all the wind and dust impeding him.

The great dragon spewed out its immense fire breath. Both fire and darkness fought for supremacy in the air, creating an explosion of a massive scale.

Having fallen on his ass, Ritsuka watched in awe as the dragon's inferno was swallowed up. The dark energy eventually reached Fafnir's chest and repelled it back, flinging it across the sky.

As the dust settled, there was a shining ebony silhouette sticking out in the space that was hard to miss. Ritsuka heard the clanking of metal boots as the figure turned towards him, their sword held nonchalantly in one hand. He could never forget that scene. Platinum blonde locks held up neatly in a bun. An elegant yet ruthless stance even for a knight. It was forever etched into his mind.

"I have come in response. Are you to be my Master?" said the woman clad in malignant plate mail. Her visor prevented anyone from getting a glimpse of her eyes, but Ritsuka already knew who it was.

"Saber…?" muttered the young Master. "Arturia Pendragon?"

"Alter," she added before making a wryly smile. "It seems you already know I am. Perhaps our fates have crossed before."

"Ritsuka!" Romani ruined the moment. "Did Fafnir get defeated already? What was that huge blast?"

"Doctor, I believe we were successful in our summoning." Mash looked bewildered at their reinforcement.

Ritsuka didn't break his gaze as he stood up. He felt a pang of courage from her presence alone. Despite his terrible experience with her, he didn't feel the least bit perturbed. Rather, he saw this as a chance to redeem himself. "Will you accept my contract, Saber?"

"I find your bluntness a most welcome aspect, Master. Indeed, I accept." She spirited away Excalibur. "Point me to the enemies you want to be slaughtered, and I will make quick work of them."

"Ummm….is it just me or are you two being too chummy for your first time meeting." Romani's holographic face appeared between them.

"Not at all. I just feel a certain kinship with my Master," said Arturia.

Ritsuka blinked and saw his Servant take a glance at the horizon.

"I fear we must postpone our briefing." Arturia began heading for the exit. "There are enemies coming over. Come, Master. Let us smash them to a pulp."

"Right," he replied without missing a beat as he followed her out. "Let's crush them and end this Singularity."

"Hey! You two are way too in sync." Romani faced Mash. "Don't you think so, Mash?"

"That may be so, doctor, but I will not lose out." She picked up her shield quickly and then ran after them with a franticness that she rarely displayed. "Wait for me, senpai!


	2. Chapter 2 (contains lemon)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grand Order was over. However, there was still one last mission Arturia Alter needed to accomplish

_Sixth Singularity - Holy Land_

She saw burning landscapes. Fields razed to the ground. Maces, barbaric languages, the crying of women and children, all rampaging throughout her kingdom. She had lost count of how many heads she lopped off, and how many times she trampled over the flower fields. All for bringing peace and enforcing justice to her kingdom.

Arturia Pendragon Alter was one of many possibilities. But she herself was her own ideal possibility. A king who could mercilessly execute her goals and ideals without the weakness of a female's sensibilities. She required no pleasure or happiness for herself, just the preservation of her kingdom in its greatest peak. That was the reason she killed her emotions and donned the jet black armor.

But, somehow, through the ordeals and conflicts she experienced in the five Singularities Chaldea had solved, she felt the ideals and rules she set for herself start to waver. It was as if cracks had formed around the wall she had put up to protect her stern persona

Just like at this very moment.

The chaotic battlefield couldn't have been any more fitting for a bloodthirsty warrior. Knights from a familiar land rushed down the steep sand dunes in order to fight Chaldea's party. Minamoto-no-Raikou displayed her prowess by holding off the exuberant amount of footsoldiers in the backline with her bow, moving at speeds even Arturia had a tough time keeping up, while Jeanne d'Arc Alter proved somewhat competent with her paltry fending off the front of this organized military troupe. Diarmuid protected the flank of the village settlement they were trying to protect. He was a reliable knight. She would challenge him to duel one day.

Out of the clouds of dust which the Berserker created with her arrows came a long file of armored archers. The rustling of their boots could even be heard from where Arturia was crossing swords. Seeing their quivers become loaded with ballistic-like arrows, Raikou withdrew her bow in favor of her katana, an action which soon became clear when crackling lightning gathered around it.

As Raikou sent balls of lightning across the field, Arturia turned just in time to find her Master firing condensed bullets of magical energy, Gandr, at spearmen making their way up the hill toward him. At his back were an elderly couple, hiding inside their house. Even with how proficient he became with magecraft, his shots merely bounced off their kite shields. An enchantment perhaps or a blessing from the source of this Singularity's conflict.

Her heart sank when a knight let fly a javelin with a three-pronged javelin. The sheen of its flawless points flew through the air. Ritsuka gave a clear shot as he moved, but the weapon slipped by his side and swiped his arm. A gash the length of a long finger appeared from his skin.

Arturia tightened her grip on Excalibur strongly such that it began to shake with anger. Her blood ran cold seeing that youth, a person with a pure heart who protected the weak, injured. She launched herself up a few feet in the air towards his aide. It wound her pride to let anyone dare lay a finger on Master.

"Stand back, Ritsuka!" She yelled after crashing between the two opposing forces. Her ephemeral golden eyes glared down at the disturbance of this quaint village. "I shall annihilate this rabble posthaste!"

The knights pointed their spears at her as they charged ahead. Their warcry was a trifle howling of a bunch of whelps who didn't know the extent of their claws.

Excalibur pointed towards the sun. Her mana burst shrouded the dark blade soon after. She roared at the incoming formation, ignoring the please of her Master. "Come to me! For those brave enough to face the King of Knights, I shall reward them with a death swifter than poison!"

One by one, she cut the faceless soldiers with a single stroke, tearing through their full sets of armor like paper.

The sight resembled a long, historic battle she once fought in. The scenery might have been different, but she thought about how fitting it was that she was outnumbered. She was after all the tyrant who brought down the hammer of justice, she thought as she commenced the slaughter. The darkness rippling through Excalibur cut through the air in a flurry, tearing apart armaments and arms alike. She didn't like holding back. She could have blasted the entire landscape to bits if she wanted to, but she followed the restraint Ritsuka made her agree to.

 _Really now, this battle brings too many resemblances._ Rather than her usual calm, emotionless visage, she was fighting with clear animosity.

The only sounds that could be heard from was a clashing of steel and the roar of the fire

"Saber!" Ritsuka cried out. "That's enough! Their side is retreating. We won!"

Arturia stopped mid-stride and realized there was no one left around her, just fallen bodies scattered about everywhere. The rest of her foes had already turned tail and ran. Flocks of them made their retreat down the will and back to the wastes where they would camp or return to the city of light.

"Why did you stop, Master?" Rather than the taste of victory, she felt anguished by not fulfilling her decree of extermination upon the foolish army. "I would have gone and ended their campaign for good."

Ritsuka stood before her, his palm hovering over his wound as he cast healing magecraft through his Mystic Code. "I know you can, but our priorities lie in helping the Hassans protect this village."

Her gaze landed on his scar. For a moment, she fell silent. "...are you alright?"

"What? This? It's just a scratch!" He turned his attention to the villagers coming out of their hiding places. "More importantly, let's check on everyone else."

It pained her to see him so carefree. He should take himself more into consideration.

The Hassans immediately took the refugees into their care once they finished confirming the army's retreat back into the castle walls. Chaldea regrouped soon after, exchanging what they found in the encounter and how to proceed next.

"Did something happen, Arturia-san?" Raikou blocked the sun as she stood proud and tall.

"What do you mean?" replied the Saber with an impassive voice.

"A while ago, you caused such a commotion." The Berserker appeared composed, like a caring mother, as she placed a hand on her cheek.

"That's right," said Diamuird as he approached from the side. "You were terrifying back there. I knew you were blunt when it comes to taking action, but that was something different."

Raikou nodded. "Indeed. You were so aggravated by Ritsuka's injury. I was going to head over to him myself, but you exploded into the scene all of a sudden. I didn't even get a chance to interfere lest I'd get in your way."

"I saw that my presence would only hinder you, so I stayed away," added Diarmuid.

"That was simply the right course of action I saw at that moment," said Arturia, "slaughtering them before they get even an ounce of confidence will prevent any more injury on our side."

"Be that as it may," Raikou interjected, "was it perhaps that your fondness for him that drew you into a rage?"

"..." The Saber's lips formed a straight line.

"Perhaps he is something special to you." The woman blushed. Her expression quickly turned gleefully for some reason, cupping her face as if some skittish school girl. "Oh my, I don't think my son is ready for such a relationship."

She couldn't comprehend what the other Servant was saying. "I was merely doing my duty as a Servant."

"It's creepy if you ask me." That wretched woman finally appeared. Dressed in gaudy midnight, her armor was the least practical and least logical out of all the warriors out there. The French woman, Jeanne d'Arc Alter, slung her hypocritical flag on her shoulder as she drew a mocking grin towards Arturia, causing the Saber to frown. "You tailing that man at every corner, clinging to him even in your off time at Chaldea, it's all so creepy."

"Shut it, wench." Arturia narrowed her eyes. That uncouth Avenger and her useless fats making her mail look like bloated balloons always irked her.

Avenger stuck her tongue out. "Is that the only comeback you can come up with?"

"I should just cut that filthy tongue of yours right now."

"Just try it. I'll burn you into a crisp."

"Alright, that's far enough you two." Diarmuid got in between them. "We shouldn't cause needless discord. We're all allies here after all."

"Exactly, it would sadden Master to see you two arguing at a crucial time like this," Raikou added.

"Can you blame me?" snarled the Avenger. "Our little queen over here doesn't know the meaning of teamwork. She does whatever she wants because she thinks she's better than all of us."

"That is false." Arturia shook her head then took a side-long glance at the French woman. "Only one of you falls short."

"Why, you!" Jeanne took a step forward and clenched her fist but stopped midway. "To hell with this. I don't care. Go and cling to our Master all you want."

Arturia watched the group disband after seeing no more reason to continue their talk. She hadn't noticed it, but had she really acted strangely? The thought never crossed her mind. Moreover, she felt nothing special to her Master. There was no mechanism in her spiritual body that retained the essence of emotional attachment. At least, that was how it should be.

This greatly troubled her. So much so that she could not think. Why it troubled her, she didn't know exactly. Any behavior she thought was an outlier to her ideals and persona could be a hindrance to the mission.

"For certain, I know that Master gives me a feeling of nostalgia for some reason…." She said to herself while standing by, on a lookout for enemies, while everyone was setting up camp. The stars lit up in the vast sky in the moments that the sun touched the horizon. She wouldn't call the scenery beautiful; aesthetics were lost on her, as she saw no worth in their practicality.

Since she never had a Master prior to being summoned, she wondered what was the strange sentiment her Master, Ritsuka Fujimaru, brought.

The two of them were different. Ritsuka followed human will more closely than her. It was mostly due to the lack of experience in the world of magecraft he possessed. He could be called a perfect example of a growing chick whose nature had yet to see the true horrors the world was capable of. Yet, all his shortcomings never got him down. He had persistence the likes no normal human could possess. Perhaps it was his simple goal, to restore humanity and see his family and friends again, that made such a resolve so strong, like steel tempered to a fine point.

The bright, crescent moon hung over the camp. No word had gotten to them yet, and she didn't want to cause needed tension to her Master's mental state, such things were a primary source of fatigue after all, so she spirited away the jet-black shell covering her body. The black dress she wore underneath ruffled a little too much against the wind. She thought the decorated sleeves were a hindrance though.

"Saber?" Ritsuka placed a hand against the boulder nearby, finding her in trying to rid the scent of a battlefield through the breeze.

"Were you unable to sleep, Master?" Arturia acknowledged his presence with a glimpse of her beautiful face illuminated by the moon's glow.

"I wasn't sleeping, just watching over the surroundings." He stepped closer.

"I am doing the same thing." Arturia let the conversation fall. Idle chatter out in the open, in the middle of a dark, open landscape, felt bizarre to her. She was, after all, a tyrant who distanced herself from the mass. Ritsuka seemed to be feeling a strange awkwardness too., probably because they seldom talked alone. A few seconds passed by and she decided to seek out answers for herself. "The fight was fierce earlier. I might have let myself go unintentionally, disrupting our formation."

"There were no casualties, so it wasn't really a big deal," Ritsuka said. "Plus, you did it to protect me, didn't you? I owe you my thanks."

"You don't owe me anything. I was merely doing my duty as your knight." Arturia nodded.

"Thanks, regardless. I know I can always depend on you."

"That's because I've learned that your capabilities will always be inadequate," she replied with a straight face. "And you will always need my protection."

"Y-You don't have to say it like that." Ritsuka rubbed his neck, clearly a sign of his insecurities. "Someday I will make you think otherwise, Saber. I will improve on all the areas you think I'm lacking and make you call me a great Master."

A moment, perhaps several minutes long, went by before her expression softened and she gazed at the young man who had tested his purity countless times in these Singularities. "I think I'm beginning to understand now. This feeling of nostalgia, it's because you remind me of myself from a long time ago, before I took up the sword."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Before I was a tyrant and threw away the rest of my being in order to pursue my ideas, I was pure like you. I admit it was strange following such a greenhorn through France, the Roman Empire, and all the other locations we walked, but for whatever reason, I felt comfortable. I felt whole." This was a different form of attraction. In terms of eros and agape, this sensation she held within was agape. A strange variation that even a cold-blooded despot like her could develop.

"I kind of feel the same way," Ritsuka said. "When you're with me, I feel a hand pushing my back, driving me to go beyond my limits. Because you are harsh and cold, you fill in all the holes that I can't fill on my own. I am naive and inexperienced after all."

"Ritsuka," Saber walked closer to him, shortening their distance by an arm's length. "My ideals are rigid and stern, as they should be, and I realize that they are only complete when you are with me. Our bond proves that."

"Saber….What's this all of a sudden?" His confusion was evident.

"I don't really know…" Her eyes narrowed. The usual emotionless goldens showed off their hostile glow. "Are you and that Avenger perhaps seeing each other?"

"Jeanne?! N-No, of course not!" He flailed his hands in front of him.

"Good." Then she took one step forward, grabbed his collar, and pushed her lips against his. Taken aback, he did nothing but held her lithe arms as she recorded the feeling of his mouth against her own. A sensation not unlike a tidal wave thawed out the coldness of her skin. She let go after a long moment, hesitantly. "I do not know the meaning of human affection, I have thrown that aspect away long ago, but what I do know is that I don't like having one of my territories stolen from me."

The young man blushed. "That's….are you sure you're fine with me?"

"That's a trivial thing to say. Have we not acted like partners all this time? Watching each other's backs and slaying enemies for our cause?"

"So you just think this is an extension of our current relationship." He sighed.

But then she cracked an unusual smile. "I may not know the first thing of cultivating that special kinship you know, but I'll stay with you, if not forever then until the Grand Order is completed." She felt a steady warmth rising through her body. "Perhaps then, you will awaken the sleeping dragon in my heart and face my darkness in full. Can you accept that, Ritsuka? Will you be able to stand side-by-side with me till the end?"

Ritsuka nodded and took her lips once more. "Saber- No, Arturia Pendragon Alter, I will face whatever challenge that may come."

Of course, the young man didn't know what he was getting into. Arturia smiled and simply kept quiet about it, the true dragon, the source of her path and ideals. She expected it would come out when their bond was at its height. In due time, when the chick becomes a man, she would give her heart out to him in full.

* * *

_End of the Grand Order_

There was a lot of laughter and cries throughout the Chaldea as the party commenced. The Heroic Spirits who decided to stick around after the Remnants have been dealt with all came together with the staff in order to celebrate the success and end of the Grand Order. Servants like Kintoki, Babbage, Touta, Jing Ke, Circe, Atalanta, Nero, Gilgamesh, Mordred, Cu Chulainn, and countless others helped raise the flashiness and exuberance of the party.

Truly, this must be the end of their journey.

As Ritsuka waded his way across the colorful groups of people, he tried to see where Arturia was. He could have sworn she would be lingering around the long buffet table. He ignored all the advances Kiyohime and Serenity made. He greeted Mash and helped her organize a few activities for everyone to enjoy. But he hadn't seen the elegant dress or the jet-black mail of the Saber anywhere. The only thing he wanted out of all of this was to spend the last event of Chaldea with her.

"Hey, Da Vinci, did you see Arturia anywhere?" Ritsuka approached the inventor, who was wearing some pretty ridiculous-looking glasses and party accessories.

She grinned and blew on her little trumpet. "Nope, haven't seen her. Have you checked the buffet table?"

He did, and he went to check there again after parting ways with Da Vinci. Although, for some strange reason, the inventor winked at him before she left.

"Jeanne, have you seen Arturia around?" He approached the Avenger this time around. The woman had been lounging away behind the scenes, drinking from a glass.

"Huh?! How should I know where that bitch is?" She scowled and emptied out the glass she'd been rolling in her hand.

"Oh, alright. Well, if you do find her, can you tell me immediately? Thanks!" He was about to run towards a different area of the celebration when Jeanne Alter tugged on his sleeve.

Her bashfulness surfaced when she averted her gaze. "That's awfully rude of you, just leaving me out here after answering your question. The least you can do is repay me with a dance, you got that?!"

Seeing she was so insistent, he agreed and joined her on the dance floor. Despite all her cursing and complaining, she seemed to be enjoying the slowness of their careful steps. Unfortunately, the dance took longer than expected as more people joined in, and Jeanne Alter's persistence in not letting him go.

The time grew exceedingly late. Fewer and fewer people remained until the party finally drew to a close. Ritsuka hadn't seen Arturia once, not even in her room when he came to check. Feeling depressed and burnt out, he returned to his own room after bidding Mash, Robin, Jeanne, and Abigail good night.

His body felt oddly heavy as it hit the bed. His eyes fluttered to a close while trying to decide on what to do tomorrow and how to address his dilemma with Arturia until he drifted off to a deep slumber.

* * *

There was a delicious smell wafting in the air. It smelt like sausages but of a variety that Ritsuka couldn't name. As he stirred awake, he could see nothing but stone walls, wooden pillars, and dusts floating by the windows. The air was so stuffy, he could hardly breathe. Rags and cooking equipment hung over his head. He sat up and inspected the place.

"This isn't Chaldea. Looks more like a mess hall to me." It was strange stepping onto the old cut stone floor. He looked around some more, but it seemed like the entire place was built in stone. "Am I in some sort of dream?"

As if to answer him, a group of knights hurried across the hall outside, yelling in a tongue he couldn't pinpoint. The distinct sound of their boots echoed across the interior.

He quickly got out of the large room to investigate, lifting caution out of his hazy mind. A long stretch of carpet extended out. The stone walls were darker despite the line torches hanging across. There weren't any suits of armor standing tall, but there were weapon racks containing all sorts of deadly tools and banners with decorative sigils adorning the walls.

"This is definitely a castle or a fort. Have I Rayshifted without knowing it?" Then again, it could very well be a dream of one of his Servants, he thought. The only question left that he couldn't figure was why was he here.

Suddenly, a group of armored knights came running from behind him. Their suits were polished and so were their long-tipped spears and swords. They appeared awfully similar to the ones in the Holy City, governed by the Lion King. He froze up. He couldn't come up with anything to say or do in a time when they ran past him, heading towards the same direction as the knights from before.

He decided to follow their trail and see what was up. It must have been urgent since they ignored a foreigner like Ritsuka.

The hallway ended with a massive double-door. He was outside in no time, marveling at the enormous wall bordering this castle. Battlements and towers were all guarded while near the gates knights began to sortie. He was overwhelmed by the visual information fed to him that he needed time to think.

He caught sight of a familiar face standing by the battlements, facing away towards the outside world. He hurried, passing by restless knights and squires before walking up the stairs towards the top. Once he was on top of the wall, he could feel the cold bite of the wind and smell smoke and charred wood in the air. He saw Arturia Alter looking out, and he did the same only to find that the horizon was covered by a hellish inferno.

"I was waiting for you," she said as he got close.

"What's happening here?" He felt a cold sweat run down his skin.

"Vortigern is setting fire to that village, and soon he will reach here."

As soon as he heard that, a deafening roar boomed from far into the distance. Wings made out of undying flames flapped and lifted up a body whose scales were shrouded with embers. The dragon's eyes were like the sun, blinding, and piercing. Its long tail was like a demon's whip. It flew around the inferno, spewing more waves of its breath to enrage the hell even further, and when it was done, it roared with a mocking laugh.

"That is the dragon which represents my accepting the role of a tyrant," she remarked with a saddened gaze. "Now, it's become angry with the fact that I'm wavering because I want to walk down a gentler path."

"Because of me?" He said, mouth agape.

Arturia smiled. "I need your help, Ritsuka. Let's defeat that greedy dragon and show it that I no longer need to abide by its rule."

"If it's to free you from its torture, then you can count on me." Though fighting a mythical creature so abruptly sounded unreasonable, he couldn't help but feel at ease with her by his side. "You know I'll always be here.

She nodded. Excalibur manifested in her hand, black and all. Its red sigils glowed in the night. "Thank you. Shall we go?"

There was a horse which she lent him at the stables. On foot, she would get there in no time at all, but she would leave him far behind. Best to take a horse. The knights around them didn't seem to mind their presence, as they were focused on heading out to protect the citizens from the fire.

They crossed the fields together, the smell of burning and the sounds of humans fleeing growing imminent.

"ARRRRTUUUUUURIIAAAAA!" Vortigern's garbled voice echoed in the sky. Ritsuka shivered from the immenseness of its presence. He thought it would appear, diving from the sky, at any given moment.

Soon, they left the forest behind and reached a good view overlooking the scorching landscape. He felt a mix of cold and heat across his skin.

"Get ready, Ritsuka!" Arturia readied her weapon as the sound of destruction grew closer from the distance beyond the town

He could make out the bright silhouette flying low from the side. He estimated it would come in about a minute or two. "We should drive it away to somewhere it won't cause damage! There on that hill!"

"Ritsuka, I'm going full power from the start so stay as far away from me as possible!" she said as they ran to the side. He reined in the horse and let her get ahead.

"AARRRRTUUUUURRIIAAAAAA!" Vortigern spewed out. It rampaged in the sky upon seeing them move away. It flapped its wings harder and climbed higher, nearly blocking out the crescent moon. Swinging its head, it threw fireballs from its maw at the surrounding area.

Ritsuka urged the horse to go faster while avoiding the balls, which exploded the moment they hit the ground. Saber did a splendid job evading and fending off the flames raining down as they sped past. The dragon gave chase with its massive body until they finally reached their destination.

The instant Vortigern dove its maw down to devour her, she leaped above its head and brought Excalibur's massive energy down. Its head smacked the ground beneath, causing the earth to rumble.

The horse nearly dropped Ritsuka hadn't he kept hold of its neck. He moved farther away from the fight but kept a close watch.

Arturia watched her opponent lifts body from the ground and prop itself on its four legs. Its tail whipped the ground while it folded its wings. "Is that any way to greet me, you fool," said Arturia. The red marks of Excalibur let out a sharp gleam.

Ritsuka was just watching with his jaw hanging wide. Vortigern was many times bigger than he estimated from the distance. Its size was bigger than Chaldea's headquarters, equalling Fafnir or maybe even bigger.

Vortigern roared at the Saber. The mere sound wave pushed her body back by an inch.

"You are intolerable as always." Arturia readied a stance meant for a causal opponent. "I will have you bow to me after all this time. No more will you meddle with my decision. I shall pursue him for my own interests without your influence."

Ritsuka couldn't quite keep up with the two supernatural beings. The dragon unleashed its fury with a torrent of its breath. With the wide range of the fire hurling towards her, Arturia narrowly escaped by running towards its legs at incredible speed. The grassland was singed following her course while embers flew from the flaming stream. Excalibur was already pointing high up before Saber went to attack its claws. Vortigern didn't stay in the ground for too long, but Arturia got in more than a few slashes on its flaming scales.

Whirlwinds started to manifest from the ground as the dragon's wings. Birds that were nesting around quickly escaped from the harsh winds. Even Ritsuka had to maneuver around in order to avoid getting caught up and lifted off his saddle.

"Take care of its wing!" shouted Ritsuka.

Arturia stood firmly as she gathered her power into Excalibur. Before Vortigern could fly away and launch another hail fire, she thrust her blade up and shot a powerful burst that tore a hole in the dragon's wing. The attack created instability in its flight, forcing it back. But as it let out an agonizing cry in its descent, it spewed out waves of fireballs all across the land. The unfocused barrage was far too unpredictable for Ritsuka to avoid.

"Come on, pal, giddy up!" He urged his horse to rush away from the area beneath the rain of fire. Trees collapsed and burnt and dirt exploded around him. The space beside him got hit, which startled his horse and knocked him off. He hit the ground hard, his arm feeling the full brunt of the impact. It took him a while to stand up from all the pain that was covering his body.

He saw Arturia fighting in the distance while taking advantage of the dragon's temporary stagger. Flashes of dark energy carved out the flames on the dragon's body. The power of Excalibur showed off its ruthlessness in full.

Getting up, he found his horse trotting off far away, leaving him. "I can't stay here. Arturia is too far away for me to give support."

As Vortigern righted himself, Ritsuka ran towards the tree line the Saber was standing. He watched as the dragon raised its massive claws and brought it down upon her. Arturia jumped backward and blocked one of the pointed tips with Excalibur. The weight seemed tremendous, as even the King of Knights looked hard-pressed in preventing it from piercing her throat.

"Saber!" Ritsuka ran even faster, stumbling from the scattered longs and boulders.

While Arturia resisted, Vortigern pooled what seemed to be all the fire burning at his core. Sparks and embers shone bright and flew out his cage of sharp fangs. Black smoke streamed from either side of its jaws. Whatever Vortigern was planning, it was surely big.

It took about a minute before Ritsuka reached a hill overlooking the fight. But Vortigern unleashed all its fury into one enormous breath. The Master saw Arturia's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't use Excalibur in time as the flames engulfed her completely.

"Arturiaaaaaaaaaaa!" Chaldea's Master dashed with breakneck speed, towards the furnace that swallowed the woman he loved. His lungs driven ragged and his own feet couldn't keep up with his desperation. As soon as Vortigern stopped his assault and roared out into the night sky, perhaps a proclamation of victory, Ritsuka arrived a short distance away from the charred ground beneath the dragon and saw Arturia lying on her back, her once beautiful blonde charred at its tips while dirt littered her body. A moment later, her eyes weakly opened. She smiled at him in that short span before losing strength and closing her eyes. He clenched his fist and pumped it in the air. After traversing a great distance, his Command Seals lit up like a beacon amidst. "Don't give up! I know you won't be beaten just like that!" One of its lights was extinguished.

Ritsuka arrived at the scene and raised his Saber up. She reached consciousness in a matter of seconds then looked towards her Master's face. "I…. haven't given up, Master."

"Good…." His face softened while cradling her body. "I wouldn't know what I'd do if you did."

"We need to finish him off with my Noble Phantasm at full power." She glared at the dragon announcing its victory to the heavens. "Otherwise, it will remain undeterred."

Ritsuka nodded and cast healing magecraft on her body. It wasn't perfect, but it was better than nothing. With that, she could stand on her own.

"We have only one shot." Arturia stood and clenched her hands around the holy sword. "Before I fire, you need distance your-"

"No, I'll stay close even if it's dangerous."

She nodded in affirmation. "Very well."

Ritsuka raised his Command Seals yet again. "I'm giving you everything, Arturia. Win this battle." The light coming from his hand flared out then disappeared.

"Thank you." Arturia began focusing. The air around her grew heavy as streams of dark, pulsing power enveloped her and the sacred sword. Ritsuka felt like he was being pushed down by the tremendous output she was giving off. It's like her reactor was working at full capacity. Sparks of black electricity ran along the blade as she raised it above her shoulders.

"Excalibur Morgan!"

Ritsuka heard a deafening blast. The ground beneath shattered from the immense power, like a fang as dark as midnight shot up towards the dragon's head. It didn't matter if his scales were impenetrable, Excalibur was the Sword of the Planet. The evil pierced through evil.

Vortigern's death throes reverberated in the sky. Across its head was a gaping hole where one could see the constellations unhindered by the clouds. Its giant form didn't fall, stuck in a perpetual roar. Steadily the arms, neck, body, and wings dispersed in embers before being carried by the wind.

Ritsuka had braced the ground all this time but was now watching the spectacle, a mythical beast's death. He let Arturia fall lean against his body as the last bit of strength was drained from her, holding onto her arms tenderly. Even though covered in mud and scars of combat, her beauty could not be denied. He recalled how they first met, how she symbolized his despair, and how she became the light to shine his path to conquer the Grand Order.

"Let's go home." He watched the last traces of tyranny being carried off into the distance.

* * *

Arturia Alter apologized profusely the following day, saying she felt the dream was going to happen at any time and she needed to prepare. It was sad that they couldn't enjoy the last party Chaldea had together, but Ritsuka forgave her nonetheless. She seemed more at ease now, able to smile without hesitation, so it was worth it.

His interest piqued when she then told him to wait in his room tonight so that she could give him a reward for helping her ordeals throughout her time with them. Regardless of what she meant by that, Ritsuka was definitely looking forward to it.

The halls of Chaldea seemed empty that day. Fewer Heroic Spirits remained. The Grand Order was over after all. Ritsuka felt loneliness more than ever before. Soon, even Arturia would return to the Throne.

That night Ritsuka seated at the edge of his bed and waited, feeling more saddened than excited by her reward. He yawned and fell back, his thoughts turning to what parting words he should tell her before she leaves.

He almost fell asleep again when suddenly the door opened and her slim figure waltzed inside. Clad in an attire he hadn't seen since the Shinjuku incident, her porcelain skin was a refreshing sight to behold, especially when it contrasted her strapless top. Her nape was exposed fully with her fashioned into a pony-tail. Most of all, booty shorts to cover her tight hips and the tall thigh-high leather boots she wore particularly eye-catching. She always had such an affinity for stylish yet provocative clothes.

She gave a slight smile as she crossed boundaries and sat beside him. "I don't think I can repay you enough for all the fond memories we have shared." Her gentle hand rested against his thigh. Her body drew exceedingly close to him such that it made it hard to divert his gaze on her flimsy clothes and the gaps they created.

His heart skipped a beat. For a moment there his words got stuck in his throat. "I should be the one saying that." He met her gaze when he could find any more to say, too caught by her charming face. He inched his face a bit and was met with her following suit. Their lips touched a little before ascending into a more aggressive lip lock. Of course, his partner being the beautiful King of Knights did not help to calm his racing heart. He was melting with every second their mouths pressed against each other.

"You've gotten good at this," she said after breaking their contact.

"I have a good teacher," he replied back. "Don't you think so?"

She grinned. "You've gained more confidence too. I should knock you down a few pegs before you get too conceited." She reached out and grabbed his bulge. He shivered but didn't let her get the best of him.

He took her lips once again, or more like she let him take it. Regardless, she had him in her clutches within seconds. Their mouths rubbed against each other, trying to get the upper hand and find a nice position to their satisfaction. It was seemingly an endless match until finally started melding together. Arturia Alter's tongue was the first to slip out. Ritsuka shivered as the wet appendage invaded his mouth. The taste of the beautiful ruler was beyond his imagination. His own tongue came out to greet her, and soon, they were clashing in a dead heat.

The fierceness made her groan a little and rub his crotch. Even through the layer of pants, he could feel her slender fingers constricting him. The meager touch was enough to make him feel incredibly good, even more so was the savory taste of her mouth's juices.

His hands found the courage to wrap around her back, slipping underneath her arms and then underneath her shirt. Her skin was unsurprisingly cold as he reached up to her breasts. The pair was amazingly soft, a sculpture of perfection. They were mounds that, in no way, were hindered by their modest size. In fact, Ritsuka developed an obsession with them despite not having seen them with his own eyes.

He was thrilled when he found that she didn't bother with a bra. A hindrance like that didn't fit with her style. He quickly secured her the teat of his dreams and gave it the loving squeeze that it deserved.

"Hahhhh….." Arturia Alter moaned into his mouth at the sensation. Her voice couldn't have been more arousing. She gripped his shaft even harder, urging him to rise up.

"Nnnghh… This is...great," Ritsuka muttered in between their lip-locking.

From there, it was like a roller coaster, a battle to see who could make the other lost in the heat.

The Saber had wrenched his zipper open and pulled out his member. He winced at the feeling of her cold fingertips touching his tip, circling around it, before grabbing him tenderly.

"I'm going to show you who is the conqueror," she said breathlessly as she jerked him off.

Ritsuka was riled up by those words and chose to free her breasts from the shirt. After tucking the hem above the perky peaks, he wasted no time in working his hands to massage her flesh. At the same time as he was rolling his tongue around hers, his fingers decided to be cheeky and play around with her nipples. The reaction she gave was a small squeak followed by a harder grip around his cock.

Nevertheless, he was going to show a battle that would push her to the limits.

* * *

Artoria straddled his legs, facing away from him, grinding his hardness against her pussy lips after having banished her shorts to some unknown location in his room. "Hahhh haa haahhh…" She breathed erratically while keeping up with the smothering kiss they were trying to maintain.

Meanwhile, as his eager erection poked in and out of the gap between her thighs, rubbing her pussy, he molested her tits from behind with a possessive force. His head couldn't quite come into terms with the fact that he was having his way with her body.

The tips of their tongues pushed against each other as they shared a chorus of moans. He moved his hips, pressing against her tight butt. Rubbing her pussy furiously was torturing him. He didn't know how long he could last before he could explode.

"Pwhaaahh… Ritsuka…" The Alter moaned splendidly into his mouth. "Put it in…."

"Did you reach your limits already?" he said, squeezing her breasts firmly.

"Not even close….just wanted to give you a little peek of reward." She grinned.

The moment he heard that his motivation exploded. His hands went to her hips in order to hoist her up. He directed his stiff rod towards the wet threshold of her vagina, moving all on his own. It slid in as he lowered her onto him. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she gave a moan of approval at his length pushing deep inside her.

"Shit!" The feeling of her pussy made Rituska quiver with ecstasy. "If you're squeezing me that hard, I might not even last long!"

Arturia Alter chuckled. "Ohhh… the little boy is crying now." She shook her bum, to his dismay and pleasure, as her warm cavern gave him a stimulation far out of his expectation.

"Not even close," he echoed her words right back at her. She was surprised when he bound her wrists against the bed and thrusts himself up to her slick hole.

"Ahhhhhh!" The Saber let out a massive gasp. His crown nearly hit her in her deepest part.

Ritsuka took charge this time around. He pushed the King of Knights where her weak spot was. His moves in constant fervor, bouncing her on top of him like a wild puppet. Like this, she was just any ordinary woman.

"Hahh! Hahh! Hahh! HA! Ha!" Arturia's long ponytail wagged along with her body which was flailing about, bobbing to a fierce rhythm. Her body arched as Ritsuka kept her wrists back. "Yesss… give it to me!"

He breathed through his teeth as the sweltering hole of her pussy tightened. His cock throbbed against that sensation. If he didn't know any better, she was getting addicted to being assaulted. She, the stalwart ruthless king.

As he watched her breasts bounce and her mouth gaping, spurting out honeyed words of his dick feeling incredible, he was feeling his lower body gaining pressure. He endured it with all his might so that he could longer.

Minutes passed, and Ritsuka gave her control. Leaning back, he watched her move down his cock all on her own. Her beautiful figure with her black top tucked high up below her neck. Honestly, he wanted to say something about how great she looked on top of his cock, but that might trigger a nasty reaction from her, so he decided to stay silent and gave her the satisfaction of teasing him.

"Ahhhh...this is too much…." he taunted her.

She grinned at him out of the corner of her eye. " Hold out, Ritsuka. I've still got plenty of plans for you."

His words might have affected her because she went on to rigorously bounce her ass against his crotch. She was becoming more frantic, putting her hand on her knees and giving her body enough boost to lift her up from his cock. He shivered as her pussy lips reached his tip and then slammed back down. She did this again and again.

"How….about this? Hahh hahhh hahh!" She poured all her efforts, fucking him with all she got. "Can you last long enough? With all the beautiful Servants you got, surely you had enough practice pleasuring yourself!"

Ritsuka was losing his will at a frightening rate. "Fuck! Hahhhh!" He adjusted himself, pushing up to meet her and then pulling back out. "Here….it comes…..Arturia!"

"Hahhh hah….show it to me! I challenge you to pump everything you got!"

The Alter clenched her lips and sat back down on his laps. Her entire body trembled as a large gush exploded out of her moist pussy. Ritsuka followed suit, shooting out his first load inside her.

"Ohhhh goddssss…." She let out a blissful look, tongue rolling out as the copious amount filled her.

* * *

"AHHH! AHHHHHHHH!" Arturia Alter cried out as Ritsuka slammed his cock into her. Drizzles of their juice spilled out and landed on the bed. She had her butt out towards him, presented as a fine piece of meat. "Ohhhhh, goooo… Shhoooo gooood!"

Ritsuka had a good, firm grip on her hips as he smashed her ass with forceful pumps. He was like a wild beast unleashed after being taunted by her countless times. The bed creaked under their combined weight and their frantic movements.

Her modest breasts were being buried underneath, sandwiched between the soft mattress and her body. She was strengthening her grip, trying to keep herself from moving further into the bedpost as Ritsuka fucked her.

But despite looking so haggard, she seemed to be enjoying the rough fucking.

"Is that the be- Ahh! that you can do?!" she shouted as she got face pressed against the bed. "Grrrrr! Harder! Show me how you would conquer me! AHHHH!"

"Take…..thisss…" Ritsuka attacked her upraised ass while giving it perverted squeezes with his hand. Her head lulled to the side as her eyes drifted off to somewhere else. Her pale skin glistened against his room's light, and it gradually became covered with her perspiration. He thought the curve of her narrow back was a work of art. Her tight body just had no equal.

Ritsuka didn't know who long they stayed in this position, but he was already long gone, too late to realize that his door opened and the figure Jeanne d'Arc Alter, in her own Shinjuku attire, was standing there menacingly. Meanwhile, Arturia Alter was just salivating, enjoying every inch of his cock. He didn't stop when his head turned to acknowledge the Avenger. She threw him and the Saber a disgusted look.

"Well if it isn't the wild mutt," said Arturia while looking like a wreck beneath their Master. "Can't you see me and Ritsuka are busy?"

He was speechless, terrified of what was going to happen between these two ferocious predators. But regardless, he kept pumping his shaft inside her stuffy little cunt.

"So you got your useless vagina to spread for him? So what? I just came here to check up on him." Jeanne Alter crossed her arms underneath her sizable chest. "Way to act like a slut by the way."

Arturia Alter smirked bewitchingly. "Jealous?"

"Why would I be?" Jeanne rolled her eyes away. "I wouldn't want that stinking dick of his anywhere near me."

"OOoooohhhh! Works for me then…." Arturia moaned loudly, trying to infuriate the other Alter. "He likes my cunt anyway, and I've already given him free rein to come inside me anytime he wants."

Ritsuka couldn't keep up with the events. He was just thrusting away, aroused at being seen plus the warm sensation of her tight hole.

Jeanne Alter had it. "Fine then! You guys were made for each other anyway. See ya!"

They watched her stomp away out, clearly furious at Saber's behavior. But the tyrant could really care less.

"Let's change positions," she whispered with a smile.

In moments, he was seated at the edge of the bed as Arturia remained to kneel between his legs. She raised her chest and slowly wedged his stiff manhood between her petite mounds. She was smiling at his blissful expression as she gave his length a good rub without the assistance of her arms.

"She was rather salty," Arturia commented while descending her torso across his eager dick.

"You really...shouldn't start fights with her,'" Ritsuka said with earnest worry.

"I had to get back at her for getting the chance to dance with you." She grabbed her tits and squeezed them against his stiffness. The sensation was out of this world, and Ritsuka could hardly think straight. Whatever gotten into, he had no right to complain. The titty fuck was just too good.

Eventually, she started sucking him off in conjunction with her chest pressing up against his crotch.

"Aaaaahhhhhh…. your mouth is incredible. Can't believe a royalty is giving me fellatio." Ritsuka sighed in content.

Arturia worked her mouth, sucking him hard. Her nose eventually reached as far as his crotch. She fondled herself and let one of her hands caress his balls. The sight of her cheeks bloating full of his mast was incredibly arousing. She wetted his length with her tongue and started bobbing down and up the standing pole.

In moments, he couldn't take it any longer and shot his cum inside her mouth. She responded in time, grabbing his base, as she tried to pump all the juices he had in store with her hands while her mouth waited for the spurts. His throbbing cock eventually came to be dominated by her tongue swirling about, taking in every last drop he leaked out.

Ritsuka was breathless by the end. She looked up at him and smiled. "Ready for another round?"

And they fucked for another round with Arturia laying on the bed this time and Ritsuka holding her legs up in a "V" shape as he fucked her. Her half-naked form was more than enough to get him stirring another batch of his seed. Needless to say, his seed was put into good use, tucked messily inside her.

They switched again. This time Arturia's head was hanging at the edge while her open mouth was stuffed with his still lively erection. Ritsuka watched as she took in all that he had while being dominated by his form. She let out shallows gasps and moans to the delight of her Master. All the while, her small chest-size became under scrutinization by his hands.

After he came into her throat again, they carried their arousing display to the shower room. Ritsuka took no time at all to push her against the glass as he fucked her from behind. Arturia Alter without her signature ponytail now had her hair cascading down to her shoulders. Droplets of water rained down their naked forms. Like this, she appeared like a young adult in the middle of her teens.

"This….so good…..Ritsuka, don't Ah! stop!" Arturia pleaded while her cheek rubbed against the glass. Her tits were squeezed hard, pressing against the glass. "Don't stop! Ahhhh!"

Ritsuka's body closely shadowed her slim body while keeping up the pace. Their position emphasized just how taller he was, and how she looked more and more like a younger girl. He was in bliss. To think that her sexy body could get firmly pressed against his figure.

After coming twice and finishing up their shower, they laid back on the bed, still naked. The events were like a blur.

"So that's how you try to conquer your women…" Arturia said, smiling while facing him. She propped her head up with an elbow, leaving her entire body exposed to him.

Ritsuka was still panting. "I wouldn't say it like that…"

"Well, from now on, I'll be expecting greater things from you and that stunning manhood of yours." She drew close and pecked him on the cheek. "This isn't going to be the last, Ritsuka. I'll stay with you forever, even when your work with Chaldea is done."

"I don't know if Da Vinci will allow that." He sheepishly smiled. "Lots of paperwork to be done. Plus, constraints with mana and such."

"That doesn't matter. I shall make it work with force," she replied with a straight face.

He chuckled but believed that if she put her effort into it, nothing was impossible for her. She was ultimately the peerless lord of Britain after all. Nothing could stand in her way, not even a dragon. They embraced each other as the end of the Grand Order truly closed its chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> I do monthly polls and stories. Feel free to check my profile for details.
> 
> Happy Holidays Everyone! Stay safe!


End file.
